The Other Side of Sometimes, on Hiatus
by iRegularL7Square
Summary: On the way home from school Gaara runs into a very strange girl. He shrugs it off and tries to put her out of his mind. That is until he finds her asleep on his bed. This my new account! This is RegularL7Square!
1. In My Room

The Other Side Of Sometimes

In My Room

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary: On the way home from school Gaara runs into a very strange girl. He shrugs it off and tries to put her out of his mind. That is until he finds her asleep on his bed.**

**Inspiration Music: Anti-Flag**

**(-)**

Gaara stepped out of the school building. He had just finished the last day of hell that week. Now he could go home and relax. Unless his brother and sister decided to harass him. . . But he didn't particularly want to think about that.

He walked down the steps with purpose, intending to make this walk home enjoyable if at all possible.

He usually had a tough time with all the people at school and his siblings. He wasn't just your ordinary high school boy to begin with. He always wore all black or black and red. And besides that he has the kanji for love tattooed above his left (is it left?) eye. Plus he could never sleep right so he had dark circles under his eyes. Yeah, not very many people looked like that where he lived.

Besides the fact that he looked different he acted different as well. He had the attitude that said "Go fuck yourself douche bag." and was a slightly-to-highly violent person depending on the situation.

So I guess you could see why he didn't fit in very well.

**(-)**

Blue dazzles sparked in the side of Sakura's vision. She was running though a forest. It wasn't very thick but still dense enough to shade her vision of the sky every once in a while. Finally she found the edge of the trees.

She rocketed out of the vegetation and jumped off the low hill. . .

**(-)**

Gaara had decided to walk through a meadow on his way home. At least he wouldn't see anyone he knew from school here.

He stopped walking and looked over at the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sky blue with pathetic whisps of clouds. A perfect day.

He scoffed and turned and saw the strangest thing. . .

**(-)**

As Sakura jumped over the hill she realized at the last moment that someone was standing there. The world seemed to go in slow motion for a moment as she fell toward him, for it was a boy with flaming red hair standing there, looking at her stunned.

She stared into his brilliant emerald eyes and felt a chill pierce her body.

She was getting closer to him but it seemed to be happening so slow. Finally, after what seemed like hours instead of a mere few seconds their faces became lever and their noses touched. . .

**(-)**

Gaara could not move as the girl got closer and closer. She was so beautiful. And she was flying at him. For a moment he thought she was an angel. Their noses touched and he looked into her eyes. They were green with tiny flecks of light yellow and blue.

Then her whole body crashed into his. The force of the impact sent him sprawling to the ground, the girl landing on top of him, her pink hair fanning out on his chest.

The girl groaned and sat up on his lap. Being this close to her he noticed how gorgeous she really was. She was wearing a pink skirt and plain white knit tank top shirt with some pale pink high tops. She was also wearing a white beanie. Here hair was long enough to reach mid back and was a pretty pale pink color. Her skin was a creamy flawless white. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

While he was busy staring she leaned her head back and stared at the sky for a moment and frowned. "I'm going to be late. . ." she muttered to her self.

She stood up, brushed herself off, and turned and began to run again without even looking at Gaara. All he could do was lay there in plain shock of what had just happened.

**(-)**

By the time Gaara got home it was time for work. He changed into his work outfit and left the house.

He hated his job. He worked at a public library and all he did all day was stock books to the shelves. Boring and tiresome at the same time. So when his shift was over he was eternally grateful. At least he didn't have to go to work tomorrow.

He had to walk home from work just like he had to walk from school. He couldn't buy a car because he had to use all of his money to help pay the bills at home. Temari and Kankuro, his sister and brother, didn't really work that much because they were busy with "School Work". So sure.

When he got home the windows were dark and the house was quiet. Everyone was either asleep or gone. He sighed and trudged up the stairs into his room. When he turned the light on he saw the last thing he had expected to see.

The girl from earlier was laying on his bed, legs curled up, arms under head. She uncurled and turned to him. She was still wearing the same thing as earlier, only she didn't have a hat. And that was the most shocking thing, besides her being there at all.

Underneath that hat she had big fluffy pink cat ears.

**(-)**

**Authors Note: So what do you think people? I haven't written in a while and I will soon be updating other stories, but with this one it was an idea I'd been having for a while so I finally wrote it. Please tell me of I should continue it or what. Reviews!!!! **


	2. Disbelief

The Other Side Of Sometimes

Disbelief

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The girls eyes went wide and she backed up o wall behind the bed. A quiet whimper escaped her and she shook slightly. Gaara just stood there, staring at her. She was even more beautiful than earlier, sleep still in her eyes and bringing color to her cheeks.

He blinked twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. When the pink ears didn't leave he uttered a whispered "Wow".

The girl was still cowering in the corner. He didn't want her to be scared. He took a step towards her. She shrieked and pressed closer to the wall. She was different this afternoon. She wasn't scared. He remembered clearly the way she had sat on him without worry. So why was she acting this way now?

Sakura awoke to the sound of a door opening. She looked up and saw him. That boy she ran into. And she wasn't wearing her hat.

"_Oh my god, he must think I'm a monster. What if he's scared? What if he hates me? What if he tries to kill me?" _Her mind was racing. She was scared. No stranger had ever seen her ears. Ever. And now she had slipped so easily and this boy was looking at them.

She got as far away from him as she could. She shook like crazy, trying to keep herself from crying out from fear.

The boy stepped closer to her and she lost control a little. She screamed and backed away farther.

The girl was whimpering. Garra opened his mouth to speak, but did not know what to say.

"My name's Gaara. . ." He trailed off for a moment. "You ran into me earlier. If you don't remember."

"_Of course she remembers, you idiot. She fell on top of you. Who would forget that?"_

The girl nodded a little and eyed him warily.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He began again, carefully watching her reactions. "You can relax."

The girl stayed tense but backed off the wall a little. He thought for a moment.

"_What can I do to make her trust me? She seems so scared. Why?"_

Gaara sighed and sat down on the floor.

"See? I'm not going to do anything to you. You can trust me. I promise." The girl slid to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He looked back at her and halfway smiled.

"_He said he's not going to hurt me. . . Why not?" _Sakura was confused. The boy didn't seem like he was a nice person, and yet, he found a complete stranger with cat ears in his room and smiled? He must be playing tricks.

Sakura gathered her wits and said, "I don't believe you."


	3. What's Your Name?

The Other Side Of Sometimes

What's Your Name?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

---------

Gaara's eyes opened in shock. _"She doesn't believe me? Do I __**really**__ look that mean?"_ He sat there for a long silent moment.

Finally he looked up at the cat-eared girl. His eyebrows furrowed. "What's your name?" When she didn't answer he stood up and took a small step towards his bed where the strange girl was perched.

She gasped a little and shuffled backwards to the wall again.

_"What the fuck is wrong with me to make her so scared?" _He thought angirly. He growled unconciously and fisted his hands.

--------

The boy stood up and suddenly his face was full of rage. It made is gorgeous green eyes turn dark and forboding.

_"Ohmygosh. He's mad... what do I do now?"_

Sakura whimpered slightly. She had her eyes shut tight and was holding her breath.

---------

Gaara watched as she began to tremble. For some unknown reason he didn't like it that he scared her. If it was anyone else he wouldn't have cared. But this strange girl... she was doing something to his insides.

He took another step foreward and opened his mouth to say something.

_"But what do I say?" _He thought in despair.

_"Wait! I don't need to __**say**__ anything. But I can __**do **__something."_

---------

Sakura peeked one eye open and looked at the boy. She breathed a little when she saw his just standing there.

Suddenly she saw a small grin spread across his lips. _"Wh-what...?"_

---------

The girl looked at him and visibly relaxed slightly.

_"This is my chance..." _Gaara thought while grinning.

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes went wide with pure shock and a little squeak escaped her throat.

He pulled her against him, put one arm around her waist, the other still holding on to her. He could feel her erratic breathing against his chest. He looked at her parted shining lips and her wild eyes. It excited him to have her so close.

His voice came out soft when he spoke.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

He looked into her eyes again and saw her begin to breathing turned normal and she let out a long sigh. Gaara smiled slightly and loosened his grip on her.

---------

_"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh. Why did he do that!?" _She thought frantically. She was hyperaware of how close they were... How her body was pressed against his. How their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly...

Then he finally spoke to her. "See? I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me."

His voice was so soft and smooth, almost like a silk blanket enveloping her like a cacoon. Her body instantly relaxed involuntarily at the sweet sound of his voice.

His grip loosened a bit, to where she could move some. She blinked a few times and tilted her head up more to see his face clearly. They were so close that she could feel his deep even breath on her face.

Without thinking she reached her hand upward and touched his kanji with the tips of her fingers.

"Gaara..." she dragged out his name in a whisper.

---------

Gaara stood as still as a statue when she touched him. Then she said his name....

His insides bursted into flames of desire. She was so close to him, her perfect body caressing his. He shivered slightly and closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again the girl had he eyes down and her hair was covering her face.

"What's your name?" He asked again.


	4. Why Are You Here?

The Other Side Of Sometimes

Why Are You Here?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

---------

The girl took a long deep breath. "My name is Sakura."

Gaara couldn't help but smile, just a little. _"Her name fits her well."_ He mused.

"Well Sakura," He paused and let himself feel her name on his tongue. "It's nice to meet you." He hadn't realized it but she was still looking up into his eyes. Suddenly he became aware of _how close_ they were. He shook his head a little and let her go.

She stepped back and smiled nervously. She was wringing her hands and her eyes were downcast. Gaara wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her...

_"Wait! What am I thinkning? I just met her! I don't know a single thing about her. What is wrong with me?"_ Again his face looked angry. He was clenching his teeth hard and had his eyes shut tight.

_"I will not have feelings for this girl! I just can't. For one she is SO out of my league. Besides, no one could ever like a heartless monster like me. Not even my own family. And she's already scared of me. I would never have a chance." _Gaara thought. It saddened him to face these thruths, but he had to.

Sakura noticed his rigid body and frowned a little. _"What's wrong with him...?" _She lifted a hand, thinking she could maybe help but let it drop uselessly to her side when he opened his eyes again.

"Are you, um, ok?" She asked in a quiet timid voice. She was still scared of him a little.

Instead of answering her question he asked his own in a quiet angry voice. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes went wide in shock. _"Why is mad? I-I thought... I thought it was ok..." _Her breath caught in her throat.

Gaara saw the fear on her face and immediately regretted his harshness. _"What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I keep it together? Fuck! How can she do that to me? She's doing something to me... it feels so strange. I don't like it. But I can't hurt her..."_

He sigh a long sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't... that came out wrong."

Sakura nodded a little, her body still tense.

Gaara sigh for the third time and gave her a forced smile. "So, why are you here?" He asked again, in a softer tone.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second then looked at Gaara. "It's kind of a long story. Maybe we should sit down."

---------

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are so short. I'm doing that for dramatic effect. Plus I'm updating quickly, so can you complain? I promise the next one will be longer. A lot longer I'm hoping. X] Read and Review Please!**


	5. Trading Stories

The Other Side Of Sometimes

Trading Stories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

---------

"Well," she began. They were sitting on Gaara's bed facing each other. Gaara was sitting indian style at the foot of the bed and Sakura was sitting with her knees tucked under at the head of the bed.

"I came here because I followed your scent." She paused for a moment when he gave her an incredulous look. "You see, I'm part cat, of you couldn't tell..." She smiled a little and touched one of her big pink ears. "It sounds a little barbaric though, doesn't it?" She asked in a slow voice. "To be called 'part cat'. So the people of my kind call themselfs 'Neko'." She stopped again and looked down at her hands.

Gaara noticed her ears twitching and smiled. "_They're actually very cute..."_ He shook the thought off. He leaned back a bit, and rested against the bed frame.

"So anyway," Sakura continued, "I suppose I should start from the begining." She took a deep breath. "When I was born my mother thought I was a monstrocity. She was disgusted by and cast me aside. I went to a very special orphanage where a woman named Ophelia took care of me.

"When I was old enough to understand she told me about what I was. She told me I was a very special girl with very special abilities. I was so excited to be someone special. I thought that I could help people with my "talents". But Ophelia told me that I could never show them to people. Especially not my ears."

Sakura paused for a moment and looked at Gaara. "You're the only 'outsider' to ever see them. That's why I was so scared of you... I thought you would think I'm a monster."

Gaara nodded and thought for a second. This was a lot to take in, and he had a nagging suspicion that there was a lot more.

Sakura launched back into the story, talking in a soft voice. "So Ophelia raised me to be a servant sort of. I ran errands for her and did anything she said. If I would disobey then she would whip me. She kept me in the cellar all the time and hid me away from the world. When she needed me to go into town she made me put on a hat to cover my ears.

"She always threatened that is _anyone_ ever saw my ears then she would cut them off..."

Sakura stopped for a second and took a breath. "So today when I ran into you I was doing an errand for her. I was already running late, and then when I fell on you it just made me even later. When I finally got back home," Her voice went harsh on the word "home", "Ophelia was angry. She screamed at me and tried to him me.

"I don't really know what happened but something inside me snapped. I just... I don't know. She was on the floor and I was hitting her... her blood was everywhere. When I finally stopped she looked unrecognizable... but she was still alive. I called the police and said that I found her assaulted, then ran as fast as I could.

"I found stream in the woods and jumped in it to get rid of her blood. Then I got out and let the sun dry my clothes."

Sakura looked into Gaara's eyes and said in a slightly desperate voice, "I had no where to go... I needed somewhere to stay. So I went back to the little clearing where we collided and followed your scent from there. When I got here I was so tired... I don't remember coming inside your house... I guess my instincts led me here."

It was quiet for a long time. Finally Gaara spoke. "I'm so sorry." It was all he could manage. But he hoped so much that she would take it as something real and not some stupid thing to say because you can't think of anything else. He realized that when he said that he was saying sorry for all the pain, all the suffering, all the abuse she had gone through. But mostly he was saying sorry because he wasn't there for her.

_"It's so strange. I don't even know this girl, and yet I feel so guilty for not protecting her for all those years. I feel so sorry, hearing this... It's like I can feel my own heart breaking..."_

For once Gaara let the thoughts stay.

Sakura looked deep into his green eyes and saw the sadness there. She smiled a little. "It's ok Gaara. It's fine."

Instantly Gaara felt his blood heat up. "No, it's not ok!" He shouted, startling her. But he didn't care. He had to let her know that it was wrong what that women did to her. "No one should have to go through that. She should have loved you and taken care of you." He stopped and took a long slow breath. "If I _ever_ see her I will personally cut her throat." He said in a low dark voice.

Sakura blinked. _"Is he... being protective? Why though?"_

"So... um, Gaara. Tell me about yourself then..." she said in a timid voice. Gaara smiled grimly and took a deep breath.

"I know how you feel, about the whole being cast aside thing. But I was rejected by my family because my mother died giving birth to me." Sakura gasped and scooted closer to him. "My father hated me. He said it was my fault she died. He turned my brother and sister against me.

"Ever since I can remember I've been hated my everyone. So I decided to keep it that way. I grew up tough. I had to. If I didn't then I would be dead by now. My father and I get into a lot of fist fights. I'm constantly paranoid that he's going to sneak in my room and kill me at night so I sleep as little as possible..."

Sakura was staring into his eyes the whole time he spoke, not taking her eyes off him even for a second. When he mentioned his not sleeping well she noticed for the millionth time his dark circles around his eyes. She nodded slightly to herself, understanding.

"I don't really see my family, and when I do it's either silent, or we're fighting. My father has never laid a hand on my brother or sister. Only me. I don't blame him really. If I were him I'd hate me too. But trust me, I'm not saying what he does is ok. It's far from it. I hate him more that anything, and if I had one wish it would be for him to suffer as much as he has made me all my life."

Sakura watched as his face tuned cold and stony. It hurt her to watch him hurting like that. Upon impulse she leaned foreward and put her arms around him. She relaxed her body against his and rested her head against his chest. He stiffened for a moment then wrapped his arms around her in return.

They sat like that for a long time,untill Gaara heard Sakura's breath go steady and even. He smiled softly to himself and laid her down softly. He laid down next to her, propped up on one elbow looking at her.

He could feel the smile on his lips. He reached his hand over and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. "Sakura..." he said quietly.

He laid down fully and stretched. _"It's so strange... she has such an impact on me. I just met her and... and she makes me feel so... well, she just makes me feel. It's so strange. I have no feelings. And yet, this girl has been in my life for less that 12 hours and I have a soft spot for her already." _

He shook his head a little and closed his eyes. _"I don't think I could be ok if I lost her. And I know for sure that I will never be the same." _Even though his thoughts were slightly morbid he smiled.

That night was the first time in his life that he fell asleep with a smile.

---------

**Author's Note: I hope that was long enough. I would have added more but I'm dead tired. So yeah, read and review :D**


End file.
